


Expedition: Asahi

by princessbelle212



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, a very serious title for a very serious fanfiction, boyfriends experimenting, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbelle212/pseuds/princessbelle212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asahi asks for the one thing Noya's been fantasizing about, they jump at the chance to experiment. 100% free trade organic porn. Contains no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition: Asahi

“Noya,” whispered Asahi, his breath ghosting hot over Nishinoya’s ear. “I was wondering- well. Um.” He flushed red, and Noya leaned back from where he had been biting marks into his neck. He studied Asahi curiously. It had taken some time and a lot of blushing and stammering, but lately Asahi had been treating half-naked Noya straddled over his lap with the same confidence he treated his spikes.

“We were talking, the other day,” Asahi continued, glancing at the floor and turning away. “About how you- Um. I know we’ve done stuff, for you, that you like a lot, and I was wondering. Um. Maybe today, you would want to f-finger me instead?” His face turned a deep crimson and his hand brushed over his long hair, a convulsive, nervous movement.

Noya grinned at him, trying not to laugh at his embarrassment.

“I mean, you just seem to enjoy it so much and I keep- I mean your hands are so much smaller than mine and it would feel. Um. Different.” Asahi cleared his throat, his hand shaking a little where it gripped Noya’s thigh.

“Are you really that embarrassed to ask me if I want to finger you?” asked Nishinoya, his voice a little louder than he’d intended. The idea was completely ridiculous. Asahi gulped and glanced towards the door of his bedroom.

“Well-” Asahi said, trying to keep his voice quiet, which was ridiculous. They were alone.

“Idiot!” yelled Nishinoya, shoving his hands into Asahi’s chest and glaring up at him. Even sitting on his lap, Noya was shorter by a few centimeters. “Of course I will! It feels so great, you’re going to love it! It’s like- _POW_! And like _WHAM_ and it’s amazing!”

Noya bounced on Asahi’s lap, excited. They’d been officially an item since the end of the spring tournament, once Asahi had decided to stay near Karasuno. He’d joined the neighborhood volleyball team, and Nishinoya got to play against with him against the new first years sometimes. Noya loved the feeling of playing with his ace, of being there to support him no matter what happened, of grounding him and helping him fly. He was more than happy with their relationship, happy to let Asahi explore his body, happy to encourage Asahi’s tentative caresses.

As Asahi had grown more confident in Noya’s affection, though, Noya had started to wonder what it would be like to reciprocate. He wanted to make Asahi feel taken care of and adored, the way that Asahi made him feel. He wanted Asahi to be unbeatable.

Also he would just really like to fuck Asahi senseless. Noya had only bottomed, and it was great. Asahi was always gentle and caring and made sure that Noya came first. And Asahi had an appropriately proportioned dick. Noya had no complaints whatsoever. That still didn’t stop him from waking up in the middle of the night, hard and leaking as he replayed the dream images of Asahi under him, slick heat around his cock and Asahi’s moans swallowed by his lips. The idea made Noya groan with want, and he leaned up to kiss Asahi before the big idiot lost his nerve.

Asahi’s lips were warm against his and wet from their earlier make-out session. Noya parted his lips and felt Asahi do the same, and he pressed his tongue into Asahi’s mouth, his cock twitching in response to the way Asahi’s tongue slid along his. Noya moaned into Asahi’s mouth, grinding his hips forward until his dick pressed against Asahi’s stomach. His hands tangled in Asahi’s long hair, tugging gently until Asahi moaned back, his strong arm wrapping around Noya’s waist and lifting him off his lap until he was standing on the floor again.

“Noya,” Asahi said, his voice deep and thick with lust. “I really want to try it and you’ll make me come too fast if you keep that up.”

“Oh my god, Asahi,” Noya said, arousal thrilling through his whole body. He tugged Asahi to his feet in front of him so Asahi’s calves were pressed against the bed. “God, you- just-”

He shut up and sank to his knees. Asahi spread his legs apart in response so that Noya’s mouth was level with his dick. He unbuttoned Asahi’s jeans, fingers clumsy, and managed to tug them and his boxer-briefs down until they were trapped around his knees. Asahi’s cock was thick and heavy and smelled the way the rest of Asahi smelled only more concentrated and it was so fucking hot and Noya dove forward and got his mouth around the tip, tasting the tang of precum. Asahi bit off a moan. His hand fisted in Noya’s hair and relaxed the moment he realized he was pulling.

Noya liked the flash of pain, though, and reached up to press his fingers against Asahi’s while he swallowed down as much of Asahi’s cock as he could. Asahi seemed to get the message and tugged again, more gently, but still hard enough that Noya’s cock twitched in response. He bobbed his head, sucking and licking and making a mess of himself and he SO did not give a fuck. All he cared about was getting Asahi to keep making those sounds, the soft gasps and whimpers and the occasional animalistic growl. When Noya flicked his tongue over the veins on the underside of his dick, Asahi’s fingers clenched and he dragged Noya off of him.

“Wait,” Asahi gasped, and reached over to fumble in the bedside table until he pulled out a bottle of clear lube. He handed it to Noya, blushing, and hopped around until he got his jeans all the way off.

“Fuck yes!” Noya yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

“It’s not that exciting, Noya,” Asahi muttered, his cheeks flaming red, but he smiled from behind his curtain of hair. “And only- only if you’re sure about it.”

“If I’m _sure_ about it??” Noya asked. “I’ve been wanting that sweet ass of yours for ages!”

“Christ,” Asahi muttered, hiding his eyes behind his palm.

Not wanting to turn Asahi off, Noya wrapped his mouth around Asahi’s dick again, slowly savoring the sliding sensation against his lips. Asahi hissed out a breath and braced one hand behind him on the bed, tipping his hips forward to give Noya access to-

Damn. It was so fucking hot. Noya clicked the cap off of the lube, and Asahi tensed for a moment before relaxing and reaching down with his other hand to thread through Noya’s hair. Noya started a steady pace, bobbing his head as he slathered the fingers of his right hand with lube. His fingers trembled a little as he reached behind Asahi’s balls and over skin and tensed muscles and brushed over the impossibly hot, tight pucker. Asahi’s knees buckled a little and he had to let go of Noya’s hair and brace himself with both hands on the bed.

Noya kept up the rhythmic bobbing of his head while his slicked fingers played with the tight ring of muscle. Asahi rolled his hips, trying drag Noya’s finger inside him, but Noya was content with exploring and getting the muscles to relax a little. His free hand came up and started to caress Asahi’s balls. The skin was cool and slick with spit, and Asahi snarled a feral sound.

“Noya,” he growled. “Come on.”

Noya grinned around his dick, then took him as far back in his throat as he could while he pressed his fingertip against Asahi’s hole and slid inside up to the first knuckle.

Asahi moaned, high and breathy, his legs quivering around Noya, and Noya almost came in his goddamn jeans. He hadn’t expected Asahi to be quite that responsive, and it made him determined to work harder. He stopped fondling Asahi’s balls for a moment to unfasten his jeans, letting his aching cock have some freedom. He had to grip it at the base for a moment until he felt less like he was on the verge of coming.

He swirled his tongue over the veins and loose skin on the underside of Asahi’s cock, and slid his finger in as far as he could. He wasn’t sure his fingers were long enough to find Asahi’s prostate until his finger crooked and he felt a spongy spot and Asahi bucked into his mouth, shoving his cock down Noya’s throat.

“Noya,” Asahi moaned, so far gone that he didn’t bother to apologize for nearly choking Noya with his dick. His hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery bedspread. “Again, oh god please-” His legs tensed, the muscles of his thighs defined and strong. God, Noya loved his legs. He trailed his free hand over Asahi’s thighs, feeling the smooth warm skin and the soft hair growing on them.

Asahi seemed to be losing control of himself, his hips bucking into Noya’s mouth as he tried to get more sensation, so Noya worked a second finger into him. Asahi was so tight that he was worried he’d lose circulation in his fingers, but as Noya moved his tongue across the tip of his cock, Asahi loosened up and his hips started jerking in small motions. Noya could tell he was about to come, and he quirked his fingers into Asahi’s prostate, stroking gently until Asahi let out a stuttered breath and came in pulses in Noya’s mouth.

The taste was gross. Noya had heard rumors that some guys liked it, but he thought cum was bitter and slimy. He made a face as he swallowed.

Asahi had crumpled backwards onto the bed, twitching with aftershocks, and Noya stood up. His legs were numb but he ignored the prickling feeling. The ache in his cock was more important. He leaned down over Asahi, threading their fingers together, and kissed him soundly. Asahi made a faint sound, presumably at the taste of his own cum, but he didn’t push Noya away.

They stayed like that, Noya on top of Asahi, and kissed and nipped at each other, Asahi’s breathing starting to calm down. When he recovered enough to sift a hand through Noya’s hair, Noya pulled back, his nose brushing against Asahi’s.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked, his voice pitched into a lower register than usual.

Asahi moaned softly and nodded. “Just give me a second.”

Noya waited as patiently as he could, his hips grinding his cock against Asahi’s abdomen. His balls were starting to ache with the need to come, but he wanted to come in Asahi’s ass, so he tried to control his movements.

He pressed his lips to Asahi’s again, sliding his tongue between the seam of his lips, then pressed open-mouthed kisses along Asahi’s stubbly jaw and down his neck. He bit into a tendon there and Asahi jerked under him, fingers tightening in Noya’s hair.

Noya pulled back. It hadn’t even left a mark, the big baby. Still, he didn’t want to leave marks where anyone could see, so he bit into Asahi’s pectoral muscle instead and Asahi yelped. Noya soothed over the indentations with his tongue, then sucked warmth to the surface.

“Noya, okay, okay. You can-” Asahi didn’t seem to be able to finish the sentence, so he pushed Noya off of him and rolled onto his stomach. He got his knees under him, jostling Noya out of the way, and lifted his ass in the air.

Noya was pretty sure he passed out. Asahi was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and he hopped out of his jeans as quickly as he could. He was on Asahi the moment he was fully naked, rutting his cock along Asahi’s ass and pressing kisses down his spine.

“I’ve wanted this for _ages_ ,” he said against Asahi’s back, and grabbed the lube from where he’d tossed it on the bed. He barely wanted to take the time to slick up his cock, but he managed to stop himself long enough to get his cock dripping. He slid between Asahi’s cheeks again. “Can I now- are you ready?”

Asahi hesitated, but then nodded and turned his face into the comforter. Noya barely had time to see the flush of red across his cheeks before they were covered by his hair. Noya moaned and bit into Asahi’s shoulder-blade, then thrust forward and pressed the tip of his cock into Asahi’s ass. Asahi tensed up, every muscle locked, and Noya froze. Asahi didn’t have quite the pain tolerance that he did. He waited, the epitome of patience, thank you very much, until a ripple went up Asahi’s back muscles and he slumped back to the mattress again, taking more of Noya’s dick into him.

Noya gave a little experimental thrust, and it sounded like the air had gotten knocked out of Asahi. He wheezed, tense, and Noya ran a comforting hand down his spine. He hoped Asahi would get used to it quickly, though, because every instinct he had was telling him to thrust faster and faster and finally fucking come. He’d been waiting way too long and he was going to go insane and- Asahi relaxed again, and Noya slid all the way into him.

The sensation was overwhelming. Wet and slick and tight and raw and Noya was going to lose his mind if he didn’t start moving. He backed out a little, slowly, and Asahi moaned a high, breathy moan that broke off when Noya thrust forward again.

“It’s good,” Asahi groaned, his voice muffled by the comforter. “ _Yuu_ , god, just- go.”

Noya didn’t need to be told twice. He growled and bit a matching mark onto Asahi’s other shoulder, then gripped his hips in both hands and started thrusting forward, the friction and heat perfect around his cock.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed before his orgasm hit him like a truck. He came hard, shuddering against Asahi and seeing stars as he forgot how to breathe. When his cock finished pulsing, he finally gasped in a breath and pulled out. Asahi let out a little groan.

They both collapsed to the bed. Noya’s vision was still spotty, stars dancing across his vision as he stared up at the ceiling. His breathing was as heavy as it ever was at the end of a match, and he barely had the energy to reach over and rest his palm against Asahi’s chest.

“That was,” he panted, “fucking awesome.” A grin stretched across his face, and he started to laugh breathlessly.

Asahi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close against his side, grinning.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice soft and fond. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , you giant idiot,” Noya said. “I, Nishinoya Yuu, am always here at your service.”

Asahi snorted, but patted Noya’s hand. “Well, if I can get it up again, I’d really like to repay the favor.”

“You’re an ace. Surely you’ve got the stamina,” Noya said, his voice muffled against Asahi’s side. He was worn out as hell, but he wouldn’t deny Asahi anything. “As long you don’t ruin me for practice. Your cock’s a lot bigger than mine.”

Asahi flushed, but grinned down at Noya. “It’s not size that matters, it’s what you do with it.”

Noya punched him in the arm, then curled around him and closed his eyes. He needed a fucking nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pure unadulterated smut :D
> 
> Short dudes topping 2k15


End file.
